The Captain and the Rose
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A little sequel/epilogue to "Sakharine's Revenge." Princess Jamie goes up to the land of the living,aching to see a certain sea captain. But Tintin doesn't approve of the devil's daughter. HaddockXOC and Tintin bashing! Now rated M!  NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! I come to you with another fic. This is a sequel/epilogue to "Sakharine's Revenge," so I recommend you read that to understand the Jamie character and what happened before these events. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Jamie had just woken up from a strange (but beautiful) dream. She didn't realize how tired she was, especially after helping her father (who was, of course, the ruler of hell). The spells and other magic she used on a daily basis did take a lot out of her. But she was fully rejeuvenated, especially after that dream. Of her and Captain Haddock, the one she'd addressed by "Archie." Together in a dark grove of roses (her flower). She'd been having that same dream since Haddock and his friend Tintin (who she called Tin-can) had left. That was when Jamie had developed feelings for the salty sea captain. Every time she thought of him, she blushed, which made her want to see him more. Every once in a while, she'd gaze into the land of the living through her mirror (she had cast a spell on it), and watch over him. When she did, this time, the captain was tossing and turning in his sleep, blurting out insults and curses. That was when Jamie grew worried.

"He must be having a nightmare," she realized, placing a hand on the mirror, letting her energy flow into Haddock's mind. He was beginning to calm down. _Archie, may you have sweet dreams. _She murmured into the captain's mind. Then she watched as he calmed down completely, now sleeping peacefully. Slumping in the chair in front of the mirror, the princess sighed. _Archie, I wish I could come up there to see you again. I miss you so much._

"Jamie?" Her father's voice was heard, "Have you awakened?"

"Yes, Daddy," she replied. Maybe there _was _a way. But it meant disobeying her father to pull it off.

**If you've read "Sakharine's Revenge," before reading this, you might have an idea of where (or who) I got Jamie's name from. Anyway, hope you like! Please, please review so I'll know whether or not I should continue! Your opinions are ALWAYS welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 2**

"What's for breakfast?" Captain Haddock asked as he joined Tintin and Snowy at the breakfast table, yawning as he sat down.

"'Morning, Captain," the reporter greeted. "You must have calmed down last night. It sounded like a nightmare for half the night. Wonder what helped you sleep?"

_You mean "who" lad. _the captain thought. He had dreamt that his old crew on the _Karaboudjan_ were back for revenge. Then Princess Jamie appeared and everything had changed. They were in a grove of roses. Together, with Jamie staring dreamily into his eyes. The princess of hell staring at _him_? Haddock was blushing pink at the thought. The girl was about ten or eleven years old! There couldn't be any romance there! But, when he thought about it more, he realized he had feelings for her too. But not romantic ones!

"Captain? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Haddock said, "I'm fine, lad. I'm going to go wash my face. I'll be back."

Captain Haddock went upstairs to his bathroom and locked the door. Then ran some water, splashing some on his face.

_Okay, Archie. Keep it together. There's no way you can have feelings for a ten-year old girl. She's a kid. We're just friends. Just friends._

"Yeah, keep lying to yourself, Archie."

"What the hell?" Captain Haddock turned around to see the last person he expected to see standing behind him. Jamie.

"Yup, that's where I came from," the demon princess smiled impishly.

"How did you...?"

"Get here?" Jamie finished, "I have my ways." She giggled. "And I don't get a 'hi?' Or an 'I missed you?'"

"I'm just...a bit surprised, lass. You startled me."

"I told you I was going to come up here someday. And someday just happened to be today!"

"Well, you should pick a better location next time!" said the captain, "But I _did _miss you."

"Awww, I miss you too, Archie." Jamie hugged him, causing him to blush pink. "So how's Tin-can?"

"Tintin? He's fine. And he hasn't met you yet. Or knows about you."

"Well, I'd LOVE to meet him!" The princess giggled.

**Things are going to get pretty interesting from here! In the meantime, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who have been reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 3**

When the captain returned downstairs (along with Jamie), Tintin's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl.

"Captain, who's this?" the reporter asked. Snowy was also confused.

"I'm Jamie," the princess replied, smiling. "I helped Archie save you from Sugaraddictive."

"Um...nice to meet you, Jamie." Then Tintin glanced at the bunny in her arms, which Snowy was jumping at. "Snowy, down." He pulled the dog back.

"Your dog must like Bell," the demon princess said, holding the stuffed animal out to Tintin. "He's been with me since I was born."

"Yes, I'm sure...it has." Then Tintin moved over to Haddock. "Captain, can I talk to you?" He pulled the captain in the kitchen.

"What is it, lad?" Haddock asked.

Tintin glanced outside, making sure Jamie was out of earshot. Then he hissed, "Where did that girl come from? And why is she calling you Archie?"

"Well, she was kind of too cute to yell at about the nickname, lad. So I let that go. And as for where she came from, I kind of ran into her in hell when I was saving you. Her father's the big guy downstairs."

"You mean the DEVIL?" Tintin's voice rose in panic. "So this Jamie is _his _daughter?"

"But she's not evil, Tintin!" Haddock assured him. "Of course she's a little strange, but she's harmless."

"Okay, she's harmless." Tintin said sarcastically. "Right. So now I'll be sleeping with one eye open for a while."

"Tintin, stop it! Jamie is NOT going to hurt us, okay? So be nice to her."

"What're you two talking about in here?"

The two men then noticed Jamie at the doorway, curious.

"We were...just talking about where you'll sleep tonight, lass," Captain Haddock lied, smiling.

"Hopefully back at home," Tintin muttered.

"Tintin!" the captain hissed, nudging him.

_Oh, don't worry, Archie. I know Tin-can's going to be problem. _Jamie thought, scowling at the reporter, who responded with one of his own. _And he is NOT gonna get between us. I help save him, and _this _is the thanks I get? We'll just see about that, Tin-can._

**Things are starting to get tense between Tintin and Jamie! And there will be more to come soon! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 4**

"Here is your room, Miss Jamie." Nestor showed the demon princess to her room, which was similar to Tintin's only a little smaller.

"Thank you, um...Nestor." Jamie replied.

"If you need anything, Master Haddock, Mr. Tintin, and I are here."

"Okay." The princess smiled. When Nestor left, she walked over to the mirror in the corner.

_This'll do nicely. _Jamie thought as she was about to cast a monitor spell on the mirror, like she did to the one in her castle. Just as she was about to move further, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The demon princess turned around to see Tintin enter, his blue eyes glaring into her emerald ones.

"Now, I want to know EXACTLY what you're doing here!" the reporter demanded.

"Don'tcha think it's kind of obvious?" Jamie said with an evil grin. "I just wanted to see Archie."

"And stop calling him that! It's not like you two are best friends. I've known him longer than you, so don't think you can get familiar with him!"

"Ooooh, is someone jealous?"

Tintin blushed. He knew that the princess was getting at him. She was smart. _Too _smart. True, the reporter had feelings for Haddock, and obviously so did she. But he couldn't admit it. Not yet, especially in front of Jamie. Gathering his resolve, he said, "Jealous? No! Why would I be?"

Jamie giggled, somewhat impishly. "Oh, you know, we both like the same person. And don't even try to deny it, Tin-can!"

_Damn! _She had him already. But he wasn't going to let this girl get to him any more than she had. "Okay, I like the Captain, but if I see you doing anything to hurt him..."

"Lad, there you are!"

The reporter turned to see Captain Haddock enter, frowning when he saw Tintin and Jamie.

"We were just...talking." The boy's eyes narrowed at the princess, who retained that dark smile toward him. _If only the captain knew._

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 5**

That night, Jamie decided to check on Captain Haddock. Luckily, the door to his room was open, so she let herself in. Singing was heard coming from the captain's bathroom. When the demon princess peeked in, she saw Haddock, who had just removed his undershirt to reveal a strong torso covered with hair all the way down to the navel. She blushed at the sight, clutching Bell and started to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?"

When Jamie turned around, she saw Tintin standing at the doorway. "What are _you _doing?"

"Keeping you out of trouble, apparently." Then the boy looked up at what the princess was staring at. "Great snakes!" His face was beet red at the sight of Captain Haddock's body.

"Who's out there?" The captain came out to see Tintin and Jamie in his bedroom, both blushing at the sight in front of them. "Blistering blue barnacles! What're you two doing in here?"

"Jamie was peeping!" Tintin jabbed a finger at the demon princess, looking away. "I was trying to stop her!"

But Haddock only chuckled. "That's ridiculous, Tintin! She wouldn't do that. She's a kid! It's obvious that _you _were in here sneaking a peek. And she just happened to have come in at the time."

"But she was in here first!"

"Lad, now you're just overreacting. Jamie wouldn't do such a thing."

"But..."

"Look, lad. I know you're a wee bit skeptical about her, but you might want to try lightening up to her a little. Give her a chance, Tintin."

"I see." Tintin said, then glanced over at Jamie, who had that annoying smirk on her face. "You're taking _her_ side! She may be the devil's daughter, but she's an angel to you!" With that, the reporter left the room, fuming.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! It shall be rated M from the next chapter on. And things WILL heat up! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while. I've been quite busy. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, Jamie decided to sneak over to Captain Haddock's room. She wanted to protect him, of course, which was what she was claiming to Tintin and Nestor. But she also loved him and wanted to get close to him. No way was anyone going to get him, not even Tintin. When the princess entered the captain's room, he was sleeping peacefully, which was a good thing. Climbing into bed with him, she snuggled up next to him.

"I'm making you mine," Jamie whispered in his ear, then moved down to his neck to kiss it, a red aura surrounding her and him. Haddock shifted a little bit, then woke up to see the demon princess next to him, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Mmm? What're you doing in here, lass?" the captain asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Archie. I'm scared." Jamie was clutching Bell to her chest, trying to act as frightened as possible. "I thought I saw Sugaraddictive again. Or worse, Red Raptor or somebody like that."

"You mean Red _Rackham_?" Captain Haddock was confused.

"Yeah. He was about to kill you!" Her voice sounded shrill, "And Tin-can!" Jamie buried her face in his chest, beginning to sob.

"There, there, lassie." Haddock hugged the princess to him. "Nothing's going to happen to us. Or you. Otherwise, your father would have my head. And Tintin's. Speaking of your daddy, isn't he worried about you?"

"Yeah, and I know I shouldn't have left without him knowing. But I really wanted to see you. I missed you. And I've never gotten the chance to leave home before."

"This is your first time in the living world?"

"Yep. And I don't want to have to leave either. Please, stay with me, Archie."

"Lass, of course I'm not leaving you, especially when you're in another world. And your daddy's probably looking for you."

"Thanks, Archie." A few minutes later, Jamie fell asleep in Captain Haddock's strong arms. _I love you, Archie. And you'll soon be mine._

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, sorry it was late. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! I've changed the antagonist in this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 7**

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Satan roared, both angry and worried that Jamie was missing. For the past two days, he and his guards had been searching everywhere in hell for the missing princess. Even the angels in heaven had decided to lend a hand. Some (like the guardian angel Remi) have been willing to help while others didn't want anything to do with the demon lord (let alone Jamie) whatsoever.

"My lord?"

Satan turned around to see one of his skeletal henchmen approach. "What is it, you fool? Have you found Jamie?"

"Um, no sir."

"THEN BE GONE! If it is not about my daughter, LEAVE!"

"But, my lord. It's sort of important."

"What is it?"

"A prisoner escaped to the land of the living."

"WHAT?" Satan was enraged. "Do not tell me it's Sakharine!"

"No sir, worse. It's your son." The hapless servant backed away, as if trying to avoid his master's rage.

The demon lord fell silent, then shouted, "Leave me, now!"

With that, the henchman fled.

_I thought I had locked away and disowned that troublemaker. If he's up there, that means _Jamie _is__ up there as well? If so, she had better stay alert. Especially if she's with that Haddock and his quiffed friend. _And_ when he can shapeshift too and deceive his victims. _

Tintin was the first one awake the next morning for breakfast. Snowy was underneath the table, whimpering.

"I know, Snowy," said Tintin. "The Captain's usually awake before me. Unless..."

"'Morning, lad," said Haddock, coming downstairs with Jamie following behind.

"Good morning, Captain," Then Tintin saw a rose-shaped mark on Haddock's neck. That was when he glared at Jamie, who darted a smirk at the reporter.

"Good morning, Tin-can," the princess said, now cheerful. "Sleep well?"

"Hardly," the boy said through clenched teeth. "What did you do to the Captain? What's that mark on his neck?"

Jamie giggled. "Oh, something I call Imprinting."

"WHAT?"

"Lad, are you alright?" Captain Haddock asked, regarding Tintin's sudden outburst.

"Nothing, Captain," Tintin shook his head, calming down. Then his eyes narrowed at Jamie, who was still smirking impishly. "But I think you should look in a mirror when you get the chance."

"What're you talking about, lad?"

"You'll know when you look."

"Lad, if this is about Jamie..."

"Don't you get it? That girl is..."

"I don't want to hear you badmouthing her anymore, Tintin! This girl is not evil!"

"Not to _you_..." Tintin muttered, then left the dining room. "You love that demon girl more. You've forgotten the one you met first. Looks like I'm not needed here."

The reporter's words stung. "Wait, Tintin..." Haddock called, but the boy was already headed upstairs, with Snowy following.

"Don't worry about him, Archie." Jamie was latched to the captain's arm. "Tin-can just needs some time to...cool off. He'll be okay." She giggled.

"I hope you're right, lovely," said the captain, then wondered why he had just called the princess "lovely." They weren't lovers, so why? Shaking off the thought, he pulled Jamie into a hug, her dark aura flowing into him (little did he know).

_Tin-can...no..._Tintin,_ what'll you do now?_ Jamie smiled darkly, glancing up at Captain Haddock, satisfied with her handiwork. _It's clear who's won. Better give up and find someone else._

**Hope you guys like. How will Tintin answer to that? More to come soon! In the meantime, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Captain and the Rose

Chapter 8

As soon as Tintin entered his room, he angrily started to pack everything he touched. He wanted to get out of Marlinspike as soon as possible. If the Captain didn't want him around, why continue to stay and just be a third wheel around Haddock and Jamie, who had her fingers wrapped around him?

_It's not fair!_ Tintin thought, tears starting to roll down his face. _Why would the Captain do this to me?_

_It certainly isn't. Especially not while Haddock and that demon spawn are_ together.

Tintin turned around to see a red-clad pirate with a flaming cape. A red scarf covered half of his face. He could not believe who it was.

"Red Rackham?"

_I am surprised to see that you know my name, boy. You see, Haddock and I have some unfinished business regarding the destruction of my descendant in hell. And I've overheard your tension with him. I felt your heart dripping with hatred and jealousy toward the lord's spawn. I know this, boy_.

Tintin took a few steps back. "But..."

_How, you ask?I told you I've been watching you. That girl has been between you and Haddock,_ said Red Rackham, _And Haddock has clearly chosen her_.

"Yes," agreed Tintin, and that's not right. The captain's been my friend for years, and this Jamie's been his friend for only one! Yet she's got her finger wrapped around him!"

_Join me, boy. Join me and you can get your revenge! All you have to do is sign this._ The pirate conjured up a contract, holding it up to Tintin. _Sign in blood, please_.

That was when Snowy jumped between them and barked furiously at Red Rackham.

"Snowy," Tintin glanced down at his dog, who then turned to glare at his master. Tintin couldn't do this. That much Snowy knew, but the reporter shook his head, pulling out a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at his dog, who started to whimper in fear. Tintin wouldn't shoot his own dog. His own companion and longtime friend. But looking up at his master, he saw that he was meaning to do it.

"Sorry, Snowy," Tintin whispered, "But if you're going to get in my way, I have no choice."

Jamie and Captain Haddock were in the latter's room, which was now adorned with thorny vines of roses.

"I've been waiting for moment, Archie," said the princess, "smiling sweetly at Haddock, who returned the smile.

"You and me both, lovely," the captain replied, completely under her influence caused by their Imprint.

When Jamie shed her black Gothic dress, Haddock was surprised to see that her body was already starting to develop. She even had breasts, which were small but were blooming. The demon princess then undid the roses on either side of her hair, letting her long, blonde hair fall loosely down her back.

"Like what you see?" she smiled impishly.

"You're...so pretty, lass," said Haddock, "I'm sure you'll be a fetchin' young woman one day. But for a ten-year-old, you're..."

"Actually..." Jamie climbed onto the captain's bed, "I'm almost 215 years old."

Captain Haddock was taken aback by this. "But you look..."

"Please, I've been around WAY before you and Tintin were born. And Sugaraddictive. Even that Remi guy." Then she studied the captain's perplexed look. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I..."

"Good."

Suddenly, a lond bang was heard, along with a short, abrupt howl.

"TINTIN!" Captain Haddock jumped out of bed, leaving a perplexed Jamie.

_Must've killed himself out of grief._ She thought as she followed the captain.

**Hope you guys like! Please review. I'm itching to hear your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Coming to you with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 9**

When Captain Haddock and Princess Jamie burst into Tintin's room, they could not believe what they saw. They looked down to see the white, fluffy body of Snowy stained with blood. A pool of it was surrounding the motionless terrier. And right next to it, was Tintin, holding a gun. The reporter then pointed it at the captain and princess. He had killed Snowy. His own dog and longtime friend, killed by his own master's hands.

Haddock was both confused and slightly scared. "Tintin? Why would you..."

_Because he was in the way. _

_That voice. _The captain and Jamie watched as a red-clad pirate stepped out of the shadows. Haddock's jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"Red Rackham?"

_How can you tell, Haddock? Is it because I look so much like that fool Sakharine? _The evil spirit chuckled.

"Wait a minute." Jamie was staring at Red Rackham closely to see that there were some features that looked a bit off. His eyes, for starters, were emerald, as opposed to the real Red Rackham. And wasn't he a little...solid for a spirit? And the modern accent was unlike the evil pirate. "That's not Red Rackham." Then it hit her. She knew there was only one person she knew could shapeshift.

"What are you talking about, lass?" Haddock asked.

"I know what I'm talking about. And I know that's not Red Rackham! That's my brother Serkis!"

_I'm so flattered, little sister. Kudos for finding me out! You should be proud! _With that, Red Rackham glowed, purple light surrounding him. When the light cleared, a blond teenage boy was standing in his place, his emerald eyes staring coldly into Jamie's. "Been a while, huh, Jamie?"

"What are you doing here?" the princess demanded. "Didn't Daddy lock you up?"

"Oh, he did. But I was able to get out when I heard a cry for help. From your little ginger pal here." Serkis gestured to Tintin, who still had his gun aimed at them. "You see, Tinnie and I made a deal." He held up a contract with the reporter's name signed in blood. "We both have a common enemy, him and me. You, Jamie. And your little sailor friend's gonna be next."

"Tintin," Haddock began, still not believing that the reporter would do something like this. "Why? Why would you kill your own dog?"

"Didn't he tell you already?" Tintin snapped. "Snowy was in the way. He didn't give me a choice. And you two'll be next. Starting with you, Jamie." He pointed his pistol at the demon princess, who became frightened. "The captain and I were doing just fine before you showed up. And now look at him. He's attached to you. You made me have to do this!"

"Tintin, that's not true! I care about you too. Just as much as I do Jamie. You're both my friends!"

"But who do you _love_? Jamie or me?"

"Tintin, that's not fair!"

"You'd better choose, _Archie_," Serkis sneered, a snarky tone in his voice.

Captain Haddock glanced between Tintin and Jamie. He couldn't choose between them. There was just no way. Besides, he didn't know which one he was in love with. What had _almost _happened with Jamie had not been love. It was the Imprint they shared. The captain really didn't love the demon princess, but at the same time, Haddock wasn't sure about his feelings for Tintin. He had always considered him as a friend, nothing more. But the reporter begging like this made him think twice about his feelings even more. As Captain Haddock was looking at Tintin's cute, round face, which was distorted with hatred, he was growing more and more unsure.

"Well?" Tintin demanded, "Who is it? Who do you love more, Captain Haddock?"

The captain was taken aback by the sudden familiar tone. "I...I can't, Tintin. It's...not right, lad. I can't choose between you or Jamie."

"See that?" Serkis grabbed the boy's shoulders. "It's the Imprint that's doing this to him. He's lying to you. He says he can't choose between you two, but he secretly chose my sister. His Imprint with Jamie is so strong he's going to actually forget _all_ about you, Tintin. Then he shot a glance at Jamie. "And I know all about it, little sister. I told you I've been watching you guys." Serkis chuckled, then whispered in Tintin's ear, "I know of a good way to get revenge on my sister and your sailor friend. It's up on the Signal de Botrange. You know where that is, don'tcha?"

"I do. Show me, please." Tintin lowered his gun, then scowled at Haddock and Jamie, who had perplexed looks on their faces.

"Just what are you planning, Serkis?" Jamie demanded. "And do you really think Tintin's going to listen to your lies? Besides, the Signal de Botrange holds the source of the five elements! It's off limits!"

"All the more reason to obtain it," said Serkis, "And I'll need Tinnie to do it."

"See, Tintin?" Haddock pointed out. "He's using you to get whatever this source of power is!"

But Tintin ignored the captain, then turned to Serkis, who smirked, knowing he had won. He and the reporter disappeared.

"Did you see that, lass?" Haddock asked. "Tintin's changed. Look what he did to Snowy!" The captain pointed at the dead terrier.

"We can't let my brother release the Hollow," said Jamie, "Who knows what they'll do once he gets it."

**Hope you enjoyed the drama! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Coming to you with the next chapter! Sorry about the wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**The Captain and the Rose**

**Chapter 10**

Remi descended to the Signal de Botrange after hearing about the escape of Satan's disowned son Serkis. He was hoping to intercept him and Tintin here. To stop them from releasing the Hollow, the source of the five elements. But it would also mean showing himself to the reporter, who could never know about him.

_But Tintin's changed,_ The angel told himself. _I can't protect him anymore. He's been consumed by demonic influence, after taking the life of his own dog and signing a contract with Serkis. Not to mention threatening Haddock and Princess Jamie. Now I have to stop him. _Then Remi saw two figures approaching. _They're here. I have to get to the Hollow first._

"It's _inside_?" Tintin asked once he and Serkis arrived at the tower.

"Beneath," Serkis corrected.

"I didn't know the Signal de Botrange _had _a basement floor."

"It doesn't, at least not to mortals. But there's a portal only we non-mortals can enter through. And since you're with me, you'll be the first to see it. The Hollow, that is."

When they entered the building, Serkis murmured a series of ancient-sounding words to the lobby wall. Tintin watched as a portal the size of the door they came through appeared in the wall. The demon stepped through, but Tintin hesitated for a second.

"You coming?" Serkis asked.

Nodding, the reporter followed the evil prince inside.

Once they were inside, Tintin turned around to see that the portal had closed behind them. He was feeling a bit nervous as they started to walk down the long corridors.

"You're not scared, are you?" Serkis smirked back at him.

"No!" Tintin quickly shook off his slight fear before the demon noticed. "Why would I be?"

"Just wondering."

_There it is. _Remi said, arriving at an enormous chest adorned with ancient symbols and pictures of angels on one side and demons on the other. He had made it. And before Serkis and Tintin. Now he had to try to talk some sense into Tintin and stop Serkis.

_I hope there's still good in Tintin. _

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

The angel turned his attention from the chest to see Serkis and Tintin coming from the long passageway. _Serkis!_

"That's my name, don't wear it out, angel," the demon said, sounding bored. "And I wanted to show my little friend here the Hollow, so unless you want to die twice you'd move!"

_Not a chance!__ I will not let you unleash the Hollow!_

Serkis shook his head in disappointment. "It's a shame you've made this too easy."

"Should _I_ kill him?" Tintin raised his gun, pointing it at Remi, who was shocked that someone as pure as him would such a thing.

_Tintin, think about what you're doing! _Remi pleaded, trying to talk sense into the reporter. _This isn't you!_

"Who are you, anyway?" Tintin demanded.

_A friend of the captain's._

"So _you're _the one he was talking about that time. Sorry, but if you're here to stop us, too bad. Because we're not leaving without this Hollow thing. And if Haddock and Jamie wants to stop us too, all three of you can share the same grave."

Remi could not believe what was coming out of the boy's mouth. Everything he was saying. Full of hatred. But he couldn't give up on him yet. _Turn around and look at Serkis, Tintin! Do you _really _think he cares about you or your anger toward Haddock and Princes_s _Jamie_?

"At least he understands me, unlike my so-called 'friend!'" Now, are you going to move, or are you asking to get killed like I did to that traitor Snowy?" Tintin removed the safety of the gun, still pointing it at Remi.

"Don't waste your energy, Tinhead." Serkis stepped forward, then released a plasma ball at the angel, imprisoning him inside.

_Tintin, don't! Please! _Remi futilely pleaded, trying helplessly to break free with his powers. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he watched as the reporter opened the chest, releasing a cloud of black energy.

"The Hollow!" Serkis shouted in triumph. "It's awakened!"

"This is the Hollow?" Tintin watched as the darkness swirled around him, then entered his body. The reporter then collapsed.

_Oh!_ Remi gasped. _This is not good._

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Serkis said. "The power was supposed to belong to me! Ah, no matter. I can still use Tinnie to kill my little sister and that sailor. Oh, my dear Jamie, you're so in for it now!"

**Uh-oh! Things are getting WAY interesting now! And it doesn't stop here! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, Daisy here! And Icome to you with the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Captain and the Rose

Chapter 11

"I've never been inside this tower," said Captain Haddock, glancing around the lobby of the Signal de Botrange. "All my years of being at sea. But how do we get underneath?"

"Like this," With that, Jamie held up Bell to the bare wall, opening a portal that led downstairs. Haddock was speechless. The captain was still getting used to the princess' powers, despite being Imprinted. Following the princess through the portal, he had a bad feeling, but he had to save Tintin. He had to. If Haddock hadn't let Sakharine kill him, he wasn''t going to let Jamie's brother do the same.

When they had made it down the many corridors, Captain Haddock and Jamie saw that they were too late. Standing in front of the open chest, was Tintin, possessed by the evil entity they'd guessed was the Hollow.

"Tintin..." Haddock said, slowly approaching him.

"Don't tell me..." Princess Jamie began at the sight of Tintin, whose eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Yes, princess," said Remi, "The Hollow has taken over him."

"Yeah, and you don't stand a chance, little sister!" Serkis added, a snarky tone in his voice. "With Tinnie on my side, nothing's going to stop me! Now go, Tinhead, punish those two assholes! And start with my sister, if you don't mind."

But Tintin turned toward him, then launched a fireball at the evil prince, engulfing him in flames.

"What the fuck?" Serkis cursed, "We had a deal, Tinhead!" He held up the signed contract.

But the reporter responded with another ball of flame, which burned the contract and released an orb of light.

"Snowy..." The possessed Tintin murmured as he watched the soul ascend into the heavens.

"Did I just...?" said Haddock, "He said 'Snowy.' Tintin's still in there somewhere. Jamie, we have to get that cloud of hate out of him! But how?"

"That's a good question," said Jamie, then shot a glare at her brother. "How do we free Tintin, Serkis?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Serkis snapped, "Once the Hollow finds its host, the host loses complete control! At least that's what the angel said." He darted a dirty look at Remi. "I wonder how it feels. To not be able to protect your precious Tinnie anymore! I didn't choose to kill his mutt. Or threaten the sailor and you, Jamie!"

"You're wrong, Serkis!" Jamie shouted. "You persuaded him to do all of that! You filled his head with lies!"

"I'm afraid he is right, princess," said Remi, shaking his head regretfully. "Tintin made those decisions on his own. He has changed, which allowed the Hollow to take control of him. It's using his anger as its power source."

"But there's still good in him," Haddock interjected, "He said his dog's name. And he regrets what he's done to him." Then the captain turned to his young friend. "Lad, if you can hear me, you can fight this! Don't let that thing win!"

Serkis scoffed at this. "Yeah, right. He couldn't even fight off that Sakharine guy."

Tintin lifted a hand, causing several rocks to rise from the ground. Then he sent them at Captain Haddock and Princess Jamie.

"He's not listening!" Jamie said, ducking to avoid the barrage. Then an idea came to her. "Wait! I think I heard Daddy use the spell to get the Hollow out of its host..." But then her face fell. "But it's kinda tricky and I don't remember all of it." She sighed. "This is my fault. If I hadn't made Tintin too jealous, he wouldn't be like this right now. He's hurting inside because of me." Then she looked up to see the reporter's hand not far from her face, crackling with electricity. The entire space around the two was surrounded by a whirlwind, along with a collaboration of the five elements. The demon princess stared into Tintin's cold, empty eyes, which screamed the desire to kill.

"What'll you do now, little sister?" Serkis taunted. "Look at you, you may have some spunk in you, but deep inside you're just the scared little girl I remember a century ago! Even scared of a mortal!"

That last comment had stung Jamie. Serkis watched as he saw her emerald eyes were tearing up. The princess sniffed, clutching Bell to her chest. Then she glared up at her brother, her once-green eyes blazing red.

"Nobody... belittles me, and lives!" The princess' voice grew more dangerous. Then a red barrier formed around her and quickly expanded, knocking Tintin and Serkis off their feet.

"What...the hell...was that?" Serkis wondered, struggling to his feet. He chuckled at his sister, who had calmed down. "Your...powers are developing, I'll give you that. But...you'd better believe...this isn't over." With that, the evil prince vanished, leaving Tintin struggling to his feet, still possessed by the Hollow.

"Lad!" Haddock ran over to the reporter, shaking him. "It's me! Captain Haddock! Please, look at me!"

"Snowy..." Tintin mumbled, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry...I really...am..." He glanced up at the ceiling of the cave. "Snowy! Please! Forgive me!"

"Tintin..." Remi said, watching as the Hollow exited the ginger's body and returned to its chest.

"I can't believe I killed him! My Snowy, dead by my own hand! And I bet he doesn't forgive me!"

"Lad..." Captain Haddock pulled Tintin in an embrace, then noticed that Remi was still there, now free. Haddock mouthed "Go!" to the angel, and he disappeared.

"Captain, I'm so sorry!" The reporter sobbed in the captain's chest. "For everything I did to you. I was so jealous of Jamie. I thought she'd replace me. You two were just so close."

"Tintin..." Jamie stepped forward, "I'm sorry too. For, you know, getting between you two and all. The Imprint between Archie and me is nothing compared to the friendship you share with him. And I know if I hadn't been needling you, none of this would've happened." Then the princess turned to the captain, whispering, "You're still mine." and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, making the rose-shaped mark on his neck glow red. Haddock felt her soft influence coursing through his body.

"Jamie..." Tintin growled through clenched teeth, shooting Jamie (who winked) a scowl (a little playfully this time).

*Hope you guys like. (And yes, I've been having issues with the italics and bold features on my PC) In any case, Read and Review! The next chappie'll be up soon!*


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, Daisy here! And I come to you with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Captain and the Rose

Chapter 12

"I can NOT believe this!" Serkis growled, enraged at the fact that he had been chased away (and humiliated) by his little sister. "I didn't know Jamie's powers were that strong, especially when she's angry. Her powers must've developed a lot over the years I've been locked away by my bastard of a father." Then Serkis snapped his fingers, causing a screen to appear before him. The screen showed Tintin, who had just returned to the mansion known as Marlinspike Hall, with the sailor and Jamie. "But I knew this was going to happen. Which is why I've prepared a weapon, marked and ready, and he's still running on guilt for killing his mutt." The evil prince chuckled. "Just you wait, little sister. I WILL have my revenge!"

"Would you mind telling me why you left without my permission?" Satan demanded. He had been waiting for his daughter (and worried about her) for the past few days. "Well, Jamie?"

"I...just wanted to see Archie again, Daddy," the princess said, looking down at Bell in her arms. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I missed him. And I love him."

"You are aware that I've been watching you, Jamie. And how you've Imprinted with the last of the Haddocks."

"You saw that?"

"I have seen everything. Your bond with him is strong, but try not to make the quiffed one too jealous like you have been."

"I know now, Daddy," said Jamie, nodding, "That was how Serkis was able to use Tintin to try to kill me. With the Hollow too."

"Hm... And you let him escape. Jamie, where is he now? Even I do not know where he is now, Serkis blocked out his location, which means he knew I have been watching him."

"But, everything's okay now, right?"

"Wrong, I've seen enough to know that he's planning something for revenge. Against you. And he aims to use the quiffed one to do it."

"How? The contract's broken," Jamie reminded.

"Yes, but I'm afraid Serkis has marked the quiffed one as his own."

The demon princess gasped. "What? That means..."

Satan nodded. "The quiffed one is starting to go through the change. And that he is bonded to Serkis."

"That means Archie is..."

"Yes, Haddock is in danger. Which is why I'm sending you back up to the living world. You must get to him and protect him from the quiffed one. And since you two Imprinted, you can sense whether or not the other is in danger. And sense each other's feelings and thoughts."

*Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is the final one. And yes, there will be a third and final fic to this series. In the meantime, Read and Review!*


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, Daisy here! And I come to you with the FINAL chapter! Yes, I have two chapters in one day! Again, there will be a final fic to this series. In the meantime, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Captain and the Rose

Chapter 13

Tintin went straight to his room after he and Captain Haddock had returned to Marlinspike Hall. He had been locked inside since they had returned. He had not been in the mood to talk to anyone.

_Snowy, I hope you forgive me. How could I have been so jealous and angry at Jamie? And take it out on you? Really, I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. And I don't blame you if you think I'm a monster. _The reporter then got out of bed to look at himself in the mirror. And saw that there was something odd about his reflection.

He was confused by the person staring back at him. The reflection had bloodshot eyes instead of Tintin's blue ones, and skin was a little paler than usual. Then he felt a tingle on his back. He turned around to glance at his back, and was shocked at what he saw: a small mark, shaped like a sword surrounded by snakes. Tintin's eyes widened at the sight of it, then turned away from his mirror, not bearing to look at himself any longer.

_No wonder why Snowy may not forgive me. I_ have_ changed. I _am_ a monster now. And Serkis has just marked me as one._


End file.
